


Art for Escapade 25th Anniversary Zine

by NakedBee



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedBee/pseuds/NakedBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is the art created to accompany the Escapade 25th Anniversary Zine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17042112498)


	2. Person of Interest

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17229330371)


	3. Wiseguy

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17042340840)


	4. Veritas

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/16607447334)


	5. Highlander - Ritchie/OMC

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17042344470)


	6. The Professionals

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17042236058)


	7. Highlander - Duncan/Methos

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/16607445154)


	8. Almost Human

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17042343120)


	9. Christmas

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17228172102)


	10. Sentinel

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17229328281)


	11. MCU - Clint/Coulson

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17043705089)


	12. There Can Be Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highlander / Harry Potter fusion

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17042113728)


	13. Star Trek

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17229328461)


	14. The Phantom Menace

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17022458797)


	15. Small Packages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highlander / Agent Carter cross-over

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17022461877)


	16. Imagine You & Me

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17229882875)


	17. Sherlock (BBC)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17229881615)


	18. Stargate: Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17203934346)


	19. Blake's 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bonus!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/naked_bee/17228171702)


End file.
